


Meeting Up

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you and Juice play video games online together and you decide to meet for the first time."





	Meeting Up

“You cheated.”

“I did not!”

“You totally cheated. No way you beat me in this.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. Leave it to Juan to denote your better skill to cheating.

“I didn’t cheat. You’re just not as good as you think you are. You spend to much time showing off while I’m blowing through all the objectives.”

“No, you just keep stealing my kills.”

“I don’t steal your kills, you just can’t aim worth a fuck.”

“Alright, that’s enough. We’re not friends anymore.”

The both of you laughed together, the sounds traveling through the mic on your headsets. Glancing towards the clock, you saw it was already nearing 3 am.

“Shit Juan, it’s late. I gotta go.”

“Aw come one, one more game.”

You laughed and shook your head.

“You said one more game 4 games ago. I have to get some sleep, I have a lot of shot I have to do tomorrow, plus I gotta pack.”

“Pack for what? Where you going?”

“Over to Bakersfield, I’m going with my friend for some business meeting she has.”

Juices eyes widened as he heard you, knowing that Bakersfield was kinda close to Charming, at least closer than a whole separate state. He thought he’d heard Hap say something about going down to Bakersfield sometime this week to visit his mom. Maybe he could ask to tag along and finally see you after almost a whole year of playing PS4 live together.

“Well listen, uh, I actually have a friend of mine that goes down to bakers field every now and then to visit family. Maybe if your still there, we can like, meet up or something. Just get some coffee or something ya know, finally meet each other in real life.”

You smiled on your end, the idea not sounding too bad. Truth was, you really didn’t know Juan apart from what he’d told you. Meeting strangers never really sounded like a good idea but he seems nice enough and even offered to meet in a public place which eased your worries. You’d be in town anyway and if things went south, you didn’t live there so you’d likely never seen him again anyways. After a couple of seconds of close consideration, you nodded and agreed.

“Yeah, that sounds fine. I should be down by this Wednesday.”

Juice grinned himself and started closing out if the game, signing off as you did the same.

“I’ll let you know when I get there. Should be around the weekend. We’ll make plans.”

“Ok Juan. I’ll hold you to it. Goodnight.”

With a soft smile, the Son pictured meeting you in his mind.

“Goodnight Y/N”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sipped at your water, your hands shaking softly as you looked out of the glass windows of the shop. People walked around outside, walking past the cafe and into the various stores surrounding it in the complex. The number of people soothed the worry of possibly getting hurt should Juan turn out to be a psycho, but now you found yourself still nervous, now at the thought of finally meeting him. You’d been used to just seeing him in that little square on the screen. It would be weird to meet him and see him in person for the first time but they were good nerves, happy to finally meet your friend.

Everyone and then, someone would walk into the cafe and you’d tense up, before realizing it wasn’t him. The hand on your shoulder caused you to jump and you spun your head around, finding Juan to be standing there. His face busted into a grin as you turned around and he made eye contact. You smiled as well and the bin of you went in for a hug at the same time, accidentally bumping your heads together as you leaned towards the same side. Laughing awkwardly, you both went in for the hug again, this time pulling it off. It was quick, but you couldn’t help but notice how familiar it felt somehow. Even with this being the first time meeting, you felt as though you’d known him. Pulling away, you both smiled at each other before you slipped at his shoulder playfully.

“You scared the shit out of me. I was over here watching the main entrance to see when you came in. Leave it to you to come in through the side.”

“Well to be fair, I was watching your for like a minute to make sure it was you. The last thing I wanted to do was touch someone and get punched because it wasn’t you.”

Juice laughed and gestured towards the counter so you could start ordering.

“Well who’s to say I wouldn’t have punched you too?”

With a shrug and a smirk, he poked fun like usual.

“Well if you fight in real life the way you fight in Mortal Combat, I doubt it would’ve caused much damage.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you made your orders at the counter, you realized how effortless everything felt between the two of you. You hadn’t realized just how comfortable with him you’d become over the last year of late nights playing every video game under the sun and having him with you in person made you feel just like it did online. You envisioned having days where the two of you would just stay up having competitions to see who could get the highest kill streak in Call of Duty and ordering pizza. You could tell that it was going to be the beginning of an even greater friendship and you weren’t opposed to making some more trips out to Bakersfield to hang out with your new best friend.


End file.
